Antes del final, quiero verte una última vez
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Si tan sólo Aoi, hubiera tenido el valor y la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo ante el mal presentimiento que tuvo ese día y el poder responder a esas tres simples palabras que le dijo aquella vez, probablemente Fujiki Yusaku aún existiría pero era una desgracia que el hubiera no existiera y el duelista más fuerte, menos. Él nunca regresaría a su lado y de eso, ella se lamentaba.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Con eso de que ando deprimida porque adelantaron el final de Vrains, me di a la tarea de subir varias de mis historias, el final de acerca y mi depresión creció porque no pudo imaginarme sin la serie que me dio tantos momentos. Así que, este fic será un poco trágico en relación a una de mis parejas favoritas que no es yaoi. Así es, Yusaku x Aoi. Una pareja que me pareció bonita, linda, sincera y sencilla que algunos odian porque en el anime no tienen bastantes acercamientos pero para mi, tiene demasiada importancia y es uno de los motivos por el cual, decidí escribir más de ellos dos. ¿Listos para leer? Tengan listos que pañuelos porque van a llorar.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ese día, fue bastante aburrido y un tanto inquiero para Aoi Zaizen. Había estado esperando a que Playmaker o mejor dicho, Fujiki Yusaku entrará por la puerta del salón y le saludara como era normalmente. Con un pequeño gesto de manos o un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y ella le saludaria de la misma manera pero ese día no llego a la escuela y esperaba verlo en las siguiente a horas porque se había quedado dormido o se le hizo tarde pero tampoco fue así. Fue algo extraño porque al momento de preguntarle a Soulburner, Homura Takeru, le dijo que no sabía nada de Yusaku desde el día anterior que recibio de sus manos, información sobre la posible localización de Ai. Tal vez fue en ese momento, que Aoi empezó a tener un mal presentimiento pero prefirió no decir nada, no quería ni decir y mucho menos, pensar en aquello que su mente le decía.

Quiso pensar en otra cosa en el transcurso del dia peeo no podia evitar sentir inquieta, un tanto nerviosa y que provocara que varias puntillas de sus lápices se rompieran como también, golpeara el piso con su pie de manera insistente, miraba el reloj de su tableta, esperaba a la hora de la salida. Si Yusaku no había ido a clases ese día, era muy probable que se encontrará con aquel tipo del puesto de los perritos calientes. Así que una vez que la campana sonó, tomo sus cosas y empezó a correr, ignorando los regaños de sus profesores, para ir lo más rápido a ese lugar y ver a Yusaku.

¿Qué tenía que decirle?

No tenía idea. Desde el momento que su hermano, Akira, perdió el duelo contra el Ignis de Oscuridad y este había absorbido todos sus datos como posteriormente, ahora no despertaba; no había compartido palabra alguna con Yusaku. A pesar de que el chico le mandaba mensajes a su celular disculpandose una y otra vez por lo sucedido, ella los había estado ignorando. No podia saber que era aquello que sentía en su pecho, sabía que era el dolor de perder a su única familia como también, era el sentimiento de enojo contra aquella Ignis y el no poder hacer más por proteger a su hermano. Sin embargo, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que probablemente el chico lo tomo mal y piensa que está enojada con él, por eso es que lo ignora.

No, no estaba enojada con el, nunca podría estarlo cuando ya han sido muchas veces que la ha salvado, de su misma como de los fuertes enemigos que se han presentado. No podia estar enojada con él cuando el duelista hace todo lo posible por mantenerla a su lado, por cambiar un poco y sonreír aunque sea un poco más. Se esforzaba a borrar todo rastro de su secuestro hace tiempo para poder tener una vida mejor, para poder tomar su mano sin miedo alguno. Era imposible que odiara al chico, simplemente era eso. No podia hacerlo pero había estado tan sumida en su dolor que no se dio cuenta, que el también había sido afectado por ello. Él se encontraría sólo como desde un principio siempre estuvo, luchando contra alguien que ha tomado una figura parecida a la de él y no saber si puede ganar o puede perder. Era cuando más, Yusaku necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

**\--Yusaku vino al medio día** \--Le comento el cocinero de nombre Kusanagi.**\-- Pero no me dijo nada **\--Suspiró.**\-- Probablemente se está preparando al duelo contra Ai**

**\--¿Y sabes donde será?** \--Preguntó esperanzada, aún podía detenerlo.

**\--Lamentablemente no **\--Soltó una risita amarga.**\-- Sólo se despidió, eso fue todo**

Aoi agradeció aquella información al mismo tiempo que recibía su orden. Ese mal presentimiento perseguía a su corazón, provocaba que se sintiera mal. Siguió caminando por la ciudad, observando con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarlo pero al parecer, el chico no iba a estar ahí cuando probablemente, tenia bastantes ideas en mente. Un poco derrotada y cansada, decidió regresar a casa, quería observar y cuidar a su hermano, pedirle y rogarle a cualquier divinidad que le devolviera a su hermano pero también, quería pedirle una última cosa. Que Yusaku no hiciera estupideces al momento de enfrentarse a su Ignis y que regrese a su lado.

**\--Yusaku** \--No pudo evitar susurrar.

Sabía que el tiempo se agotaba.

**.o.**

Había llegado a su casa y empezado hacer sus deberes de la escuela, trataba de concentrarse hasta que escucho el peculiar sonido del timbre de su casa, decidió ignorarlo, no estaba realmente dispuesta para atender a cualquier invitado que había llegado. Una segunda y tercera vez se escuchó, un poco molesta se levantó atender ya que su IA doméstica estaba haciendo otras cosas. Al abrir la puerta, se quedó paralizada al ver a Yusaku llegar con poco ánimo, con la cabeza gacha y sin aquella sonrisa con la que siempre la recibe. Sin dudar, se hizo a un lado para que el chico pasará, este aceptó en silencio y empezó a caminar a la sala para poder sentarse en el sillón. Aoi se acercó curiosa a él cuando lo vio, sus mejillas se encontraban mojadas, sus manos hechas puño y el único sonido de su hipar.

Aoi no pudo resistir en atraerlo a su pecho con cuidado. Sobar un poco su espalda.

**\--Lo lamento** \--Susurró Yusaku.**\-- Es mi culpa que todo este pasando, es mi culpa que tu hermano ahora no despierte, que varios de nuestros aliados no despierten** \--Habló con dolor, Aoi lo podía sentir, ese dolor que su corazón cargaba, las pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de él.**\-- Todo lo que ha sucedido, es completamente mi culpa, si tan sólo me hubiera percatado, todo esto no estuviera sucediendo**

Aoi quería hablar para negar todo eso pero simplemente, las palabras no podían salir de ella. No lo culpaba, no podia hacerlo, ni siquiera, podia odiarlo. No era su culpa y nunca lo sería pero eran esas palabras que no salían de ella, no sabía el porque no podia decirle aquello, tal vez, en el fondo, si culpaba al chico de que todo lo que pasaba, era su culpa pero no lo quería aceptar.

**\--Y se que ya no hay vuelta atrás **\--La abrazó son cuidado, sintió sus brazos rodearle con cariño.**\-- Me tengo que enfrentar al que una vez fue mi compañero pero sinceramente, prefiero que no sea así y que mejor se fuera **\--Suspiró.**\-- Esta noche al fin acabará todo y espero que con esto, todos sean capaces de despertar por las acciones estúpidas que hemos tomado** \--Alejó a Aoi de su cuerpo, le sonrió con cariño y quito las pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro con suaves caricias de sus manos.**\-- Gracias por estar a mi lado Aoi, soy un chico desastroso que su tiempo se detuvo por culpa de aquel experimento donde fue creado Ai, Revolver tenía razón, Ai es yo y yo soy Ai, si algo parecido les hubiera pasado, yo estuviera haciendo lo mismo por ustedes, por ti **\--Beso su frente con cariño.**\-- Es por eso que se la manera en que piensa esa Ignis idiota **\--Soltó una risita amarga.**\-- Es por eso, que hoy, todo esto al fin terminará, todos despertaran y podrán seguir con sus vidas como siempre desearon **\--Miró a Aoi, poso ambas manos en sus mejillas para sonreirle con cariño. Una pequeña sonrisa de un niño tierno y lindo que le hubiera gustado conocer en el pasado y ayudarle más.**\-- Tengo miedo pero no puedo acobardarme ahora, tengo que ser fuerte y no permitir que existan más perdidas, después de mi sacrificio, todo será normal, lo juro**

Aoi no entendía aquellas palabras. ¿Sacrificio? ¿De quien? Pero la lengua se la había comido el gato y sólo se dedicaba a observar a Yusaku que sólo hablaba con timidez, dejando que todos sus sentimientos salieran a flote, como si se estuviera despidiendo. No entendía el porque pero ese sentimiento había crecido cada vez más, ese mal presentimiento había aparecido con algo que le causaba escalofríos y que podía llegar a tratarse de algo peor. No pudo mover sus manos para detenerle, para tomar las mangas de su uniforme y pedirle que se quedara. Que podían encontrar alguna otra manera juntos para poder derrotar a su propio compañero pero su cuerpo no se movió, no respondía a las acciones que pedía. Un beso, un dulce y amargo beso compartieron esa noche, sus ojos de había cerrado, sus labios se habían unido y las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir de sus ojos.

Aún sin saber que ese beso, sería el último que se darían.

Se separaron despacio y con cuidado. Aoi aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, sintió la caricia a su cabeza, un último beso en su frente y al momento de abrir los ojos, fue cuando el chico ya se había ido. Aquellas tres últimas palabras que el chico le susurró. Había abierto su corazón al tu y le había otorgados tres palabras que no supo como contestar. Se levantó rápida en la espera de que podía encontrarlo en es pasillo pero había sido demasiado tarde, ya no había rastros de él.

Cayó de rodillas con el dolor de su corazón, con las lágrimas amargas saliendo de sus ojos y con el grito desesperado saliendo de su garganta. Había sido demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, si lo odiaba y se lamentaba por no haberle dicho que lo culpaba de todo pero que también quería que se quedara a su lado para encontrar una mejor salida para poder responder a esas tres simples palabras que ahora, no olvidaría.

**_"Te amo Aoi"_**

**\--También te amo Yusaku**

Susurró. Eran las palabras que le había querido decir, eran las palabras que se quedarían en su corazón y cada día, empezaría a perforarle al mismo. Esa misma noche que entró al cuarto de su hermano a cuidarlo, no pudo evitar mirarse en la ventana de la habitación misma, sus ojos rojos, las mejillas húmedas y aquella apariencia tan triste que mostraba. Veía a su hermano, quería que estuviera ahí a su lado para que le ayudará a detener a Yusaku, para evitar que suceda alguna tragedia pero lamentablemente, no podia hacer nada más cuando el había tomado aquella voluntad en sus manos, cuando había decidido tener más peso en sus hombros y jugar su vida contra aquella IA que era parte de él.

Si tan sólo le hubiera detenido y dicho aquellas palabras que guardaba de su corazón. Probablemente ahora Fujiki Yusaku estuviera a su lado, tomando su mano y compartiendo un día soleado o nublado. Sonriendo como dos pequeños niños y la oportunidad de alejar el peso de sus corazones para dar paso a la oportunidad de la calidez que se instalará en ellos. Si sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de valor y coraje, hubiera sido capaz de muchas cosas pero para su desgracia, el hubiera ya no existe en esta historia y Fujiki Yusaku menos, era como si nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas, como si nunca se hubiera atravesado en su camino. El nunca apareció cuando todos empezaron a despertar y saber que Playmaker, habia sido aquel duelista que le dio un fin a la historia, nunca se encontró a pesar de las constantes e insistentes búsquedas y mucho menos a ese SOLtis que manejaba el Ignis de Oscuridad. Las palabras de Yusaku llegaron a su corazón cuando al fin lo comprendió, el se había sacrificado por todos ellos, habia entregado la vida y el alma en los duelos para que todos pudieran regresar con sus familias por que sabía, nadie iba a llorar por él, un total desconocido que sólo buscaba venganza, que fue un héroe y ahora, ya no era nada.

Si Aoi hubiera sido más fuerte para detenerlo pero no fue así. Ahora Yusaku viviría aquella vida que tanto deseo y se esforzaba por avanzar, se esforzaba por luchar y ser el vencedor siempre. Ahora, sólo se lamentaba. Porque el héroe de la vida real como de Vrains, nunca iba a regresar. Sólo sería un simple y pequeño recordatorio que empezaría a desvanecerse de la memoria de todos pero para Aoi, sólo sería el dolor de la vez que dejo ir sólo al duelista más fuerte. De alguien que no regresaría nunca más, que no volvería a verlo y compartir aquel futuro que soño. Aquel que dejo abierto su corazón para poder estar a su lado, ahora solo era un recuerdo doloroso del que no podia evitar llorar y caer de rodillas.

Playmaker, el héroe y duelista más fuerte que sacrificó su vida por los demás, sólo tuvo esa última vez para ver a la chica que confesó sus sentimientos para darse un poco de valor y continuar con su plan. No importaba si tenía que sacrificarse, era algo que una aceptar y aunque ya no volviera abrir los ojos para disfrutar del mundo que empezaba a cambiar. Para él, era más que suficiente con recordar una última vez aquella sonrisa de Aoi. Era más que suficiente para saber el porque hacía aquello y sólo, cerrar sus ojos para ya no más volver abrirlos. No se arrepentia, no sentía dolor y estaba bien. Pudo al fin, terminar con todo y salvar a todos. Verla una última vez antes del duelo final, fue más que suficiente para otorgarle a ella, lo que más quería a su lado, a su hermano. ¿Era egoísta por aceptar del el sacrificio de todos ellos? Probablemente era algo estúpido pero eso estaba bien. Para él, siempre estuvo bien que fuera de esa manera.

Aceptó su destino desde un principio y no importaba que las cosas fueran así. Con lágrimas en el rostro y una sonrisa en si, lo aceptó hasta el final. Despidiéndose de Aoi y recordando que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Después de eso, nunca se descubrio donde quedó, sólo desapareció.

Este, si era el fin de esta historia. Un amargo y cruel final.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Lloré! Estuve llorando desde el momento que me surgió la idea que realmente, me empecé a odiar porque me gustó la idea que tenía pero también, dolía. No quiero imaginar si algo así suceda en el final del anime y si sucede ¡Adiós mundo cruel!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 6 de Septiembre de 2019**


End file.
